1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication and particularly to a method and system for improving the performance of uplink dedicated transport channels. More specifically, the invention relates to a method and system for sending Scheduling Information (SI) when a serving cell changes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A communication system may simply be considered a facility which enables communication between two or more entities such as user equipment (UE) and/or other nodes associated with the system. The communication may include, for example, communication of voice, data, multimedia, etc. The communication system may be circuit switched or packet switched. Additionally, the communication system may be configured to provide wireless communication. Communication systems able to support mobility of communications devices across a large geographic area are generally called mobile or cellular communications system. In cellular communication systems, a communications device or user equipment typically changes the cell via which it communicates as the user changes locations. Some examples of a cellular communications system are the Global System for Mobile Telecommunications (GSM) and the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS).
Communication systems and networks, such as the mobile telephone or cellular systems discussed above, have greatly expanded and are in widespread use as the communication device of choice. The popularity of mobile or cellular communication devices is due in part to the mobility that it provides users to travel from area-to-area while maintaining the ability to receive service and communicate with other users. These mobile communication devices generally establish end-to-end communication through a network. Unlike hard-wired “land” communications, mobile telecommunication devices or user equipment (UE), such as cellular telephones, must establish a connection to a serving controller coupled to a network to carry communication data. Accordingly, a procedure is carried out between the UE and the network via the serving controller to establish a connection to the network. The procedures, features, and advantages of mobile or cellular-type communications and devices are well known.